


Paper and Wind

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jimmy Novak, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Dean, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean Smith's parents, Ellen and Bobby, were true mates. He's been waiting his whole life for his own true mates story when he meets his mate in a board room, of all places.





	Paper and Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: True Mates
> 
> This is my first Dean Smith/Jimmy Novak piece. (It's like Destiel, right?) Unrepentant fluff is ahead. Really, all fluff, all the time.

_“They say that when true mates meet, the alpha knows first.” Ellen Smith tells her children as she walks around the bed that Dean lies in and tucks him in. “But that’s bull. When I met your alpha, I knew right away.” She winks at Joanna Beth, who is laying over the foot of Dean’s bed, watching her mother pick up a story book._

_“How’d you know, Momma?” Jo asks, her small voice piping in the room. It’s clear Jo would rather this story than anything from the book. Dean doesn’t mind. He loves hearing about how his parents met._

_“It was his smell. All motor oil and whiskey. My friend told me she thought he stank but when I breathed him in, I felt a little drunk on the whiskey in it. To me, he smelled of home and safety.” She perches on the edge of the bed next to Dean, her arm sliding around his slim shoulders. “When I looked in his eyes, I saw a man who was respectful and strong. I knew he would never make me walk behind him. I’d be his partner and that’s just the way I wanted it. Course, your alpha took some talking before he would believe that I was his mate.”_

_“He didn’t think he was good enough, right Mom?” Dean asks. He knows the answer but he likes listening to her voice when she talks._

_She kisses his forehead, her eyes crinkling when she smiles. “That’s right, Dean. But I knew better than that. He was everything I thought and more. Our alpha is smart and kind.”_

_“… and strong…” Dean adds._

_“… and grumpy!” Jo adds on with a giggle._

_From the doorway, Bobby snorts. “I’m grumpy because my pups are awake after bedtime!” He tromps into the room and sweeps a squealing Jo into his arms. “I’ll tuck this one in. You be ready for tucking, boy,” he shoots to Dean before he carries Jo out of Dean’s room and to her bed._

_Ellen ruffles Dean’s hair. At 10, he is getting too old for tucks and bedtime stories but doesn’t want to admit it yet. “Will I know my mate when I see them, Mom?”_

_“I think you will, my son.” She brushes his hair back and kisses his forehead again before easing him back against his pillow. “Your Daddy will be in to kiss you goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight, Mom.” Ellen secures the covers around his shoulders and goes to the door, clicking off the light before she leaves. Long after Bobby had given him a second tucking and a kiss goodnight, Dean keeps thinking about mates and wondering what it would be like when he meets them._

_***_

Dean’s mom had been right about the whole mates thing. When he is done with this meeting, he is definitely calling her to let her know how very right she had been because half an hour ago, Dean Smith had met his mate. The man had walked in with a group of executives from another firm whom were looking to merge with Sandover, where Dean works. It would be good business for everyone if these meetings go well, and as the director of marketing, Dean is needed to help with PR. Of course, he isn’t paying as much attention as he needs to, because the alpha next to him is definitely his mate. The guy’s name is Jimmy Novak and apparently he is the director of finance for the other company. He is dark haired and blue eyed, wearing a suit that is slightly rumpled but fit well. His hair is slightly messy and his lips are pink and chapped. His eyes shine with keen intelligence as he watches the conversation bounce around the room. He’d put in his own two cents when the conversation would come to him. He smells like paper and wind and cut grass, which puts Dean in mind of spring. He is sitting right next to him.

Every now and again, Jimmy glances at Dean and Dean smiles at him. The first time Jimmy meets his eyes and returns the smile brightly, but after that, he seems to grow shyer with each smile. Dean wonders if the truth is slowly dawning on him and he finds himself hoping so. That said, now isn’t exactly the right time to turn to him and say ‘Hey there, I’m your mate Dean. Nice to meet you.’ Still, the thought is amusing and he would laugh if that wouldn’t have brought the attention of the whole room on him.

At the front of the room, Adler is droning on and on about how important the merger is to Sandover and how they have a hands off policy yada yada, yada… Dean couldn’t care less. He has his own spiel to give, however that would come after lunch. Since it is 10 am, he has hours to kill. He picks up his pen and taps it a couple of times on his legal pad. It might look like a nervous fidget, but truly, he wants to get Jimmy’s attention. Sure enough, the alpha shifts next to him and glances his way. Dean catches his eye before turning the pen over to write on his paper.

_Hi, Jimmy!_

Jimmy shifts again, freeing up his hand as Dean nudges the legal pad with his elbow so it is between them. Jimmy’s pen starts near the bottom of the page, at the opposite side where Dean had started.

_Hi Dean._

At least the guy remembers his name. That is a start.

_How are you today?_

Dean is aware of Jimmy’s glance before the man starts writing again.

_I’m good. Tired today. How about you?_

_I’m great, man. Today was looking to be boring but it has improved considerably. Sorry you are tired. Did you not get enough sleep?_

Another glance, then Jimmy is writing.

_I had to stay up late to prepare today’s financial reports. What has improved your mood?_

_Tell you in a minute, man. I gotta ask you a question first._

_What’s that?_

_You got someone waiting for you at home?_

_Like a mate? No._

_Good, cause that would have been awkward._

_Awkward? Why?_

_Because you are my mate._ Dean can hardly hold his smile back when Jimmy’s eyes come up wide and shocked. Dean’s smile widens and he winks at the man. Jimmy begins to write furiously.

_What do you mean? How could you know we are mates? We just met. We’ve never touched or scented or any of the typical mating things._

_Haven’t you ever heard that when true mates meet, they know it?_

_I’ve heard that, but the alpha should know it first._

_Bah. My mom knew my dad was her mate straight away and she’s an omega. It runs in my family. And we have touched. You shook my hand earlier._ When they touched, Dean felt as if he’d been shocked. It had surprised him and he’d barely covered it. It was a little sad that Jimmy had missed it. _I’m a little sad, Jim. That was the best handshake of my life._

_Well, I’m glad it was good for you… I think._

_Don’t you worry alpha. You’ll get caught up. The next time we touch, I’m sure you will feel it._

_I don’t know if I believe in true mates._

_Come on, man. You haven’t felt it yet, but it doesn’t mean it’s not there. I feel it._

_I only have your words on this._

_Of course. You should believe your omega, Jimmy._ Before Jimmy can respond, Adler calls out to Dean for some clarifications on the PR plan so Dean takes over explanations for a few moments while Jimmy shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Soon, he’s said everything Adler wants him to say and the meeting moves on. Dean waits another few moments before he picks up his pen and writes again. _I think you just need a little scent to know._

With that, Dean reaches into the inner pocket of his suit coat and tugs out a handkerchief. He carries it to his lap and then hands it over to Jimmy, nudging the alpha’s leg as he does so. He tries not to startle the man too much, but it is clear that he’d not expected the touch. Dean sends an apologetic gaze over. Jimmy takes the handkerchief and frowns at it in his lap, before he tucks it in his hand, which closes around it. With the handkerchief hidden in his hand, he makes a move like he is scratching his nose. An instant later he pulls his hand away and the white slip of cloth is shoved into one of the pockets in Jimmy’s coat. He snatches up the pen and writes furiously once more.

_That wasn’t nice, Dean!_

_What are you talking about? It can’t have been that bad!_

_Now would be a very bad time to pop a knot!_ Jimmy glowers at him across the table.

Dean grins. _You feel it too._

Jimmy sighs. _I think I do._

Dean presses. _So, you think I’m your mate?_

Jimmy shrugs faintly. _I feel something. Maybe you smell really, really arousing._

_Or maybe I’m your true mate and your knot wants me._

_Can we not talk about my knot in a meeting?_

Dean can’t help himself. _It likes me. I think I’m going to like it._

_Dean._

_Come on, Jimmy. This is our first meeting. The story we will tell our pups someday. It should be memorable._

_You want to tell our pups how you made me pop a knot in a board meeting and then we what? Give into wild mating beneath the table?_

_Hey, if you want to, I’m game but we might get fired. I’m just saying._

Jimmy can’t hide his snort. _You are incorrigible._

_I am but you love it. I can see you smiling._

_You smell a little bit like blueberries. They are my favorite._

_Chocolate too, I’m told._

_Yes, Dean. You do smell good enough to eat. A taste would be delightful._

_Hey now…_ Dean shifted in his seat, suddenly aware that the slick factory was about to rear its head. _Things might get real exciting in here if my pants get wet._

_So it’s okay for you to tease my knot but I can’t do the same for your slick?_

_Um… the slick smells. Everyone would notice._

_I suppose so and I find that I don’t want anyone to smell it but me._ Jimmy’s smile seems smug.

Dean would be a little more miffed, but he is feeling downright chipper now that Jimmy seems to be on board with his mates notion. _Then I’ll save it for you._

Jimmy’s hand dips down and he draws a little smiley face as well as a heart. For a few minutes, they are quiet as Adler drones. Dean checks his watch, then the agenda, then picks up his pen.

_We’ve got a 15 minute break coming. Want to come to my office?_

_15 minutes is not enough time for my knot to go down._

_Woah there Alpha! 15 minutes is time enough for a proper scenting._

_If it goes well, will I get a kiss?_

_Yeah, I think so. I’m dying to know what those pink lips of yours taste like._

Next to him, Jimmy licks his lips and can barely keep still in his seat when Adler stops the meeting. Both men are on their feet the moment it’s acceptable. Dean ducks away from everyone else and in moments, he and Jimmy are on the stairwell and heading down towards his office. It’s only one floor down and before too long; the two have navigated the hallway and have closed themselves into the large space on the corner of the building. Wide windows give a good view of downtown; however, Dean pays it no mind. His eyes are all for his alpha. They collide together sloppily in their haste to properly scent each other. The only sound in the room is Dean’s intake of breath when he feels Jimmy’s breath against his neck. The alpha’s hands are on his hips, holding him steady. The longer Jimmy takes, the more Dean begins to squirm.

“Come on, Jimmy, it’s my turn.” His voice sounds suspiciously whiny, however, in the moment the omega can’t bring himself to care. He nudges at the shorter man’s shoulders and finally, _finally,_ the alpha moves so Dean can get his nose on the man’s throat. He huffs in the scent and groans, his arms wrapping around the alpha’s shoulders.

Jimmy hums low in his throat, which rumbles underneath Dean’s nose. “I think I’m scent drunk.”

Dean nods, humming in agreement. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” He can’t help himself, his lips lightly touch the warm skin of Jimmy’s throat.

The alpha’s hands tighten on his hips and push back to create a little space between their bodies. “We don’t have time for that.”

Dean grins at the man. “What? Knot problems?” He leans back in to capture another taste.

Jimmy hisses and catches Dean’s chin between his fingers. “Evil omega.” He tilts Dean’s jaw just a little and ducks his head closer. “You are perfect.”

They are so close that Dean can feel the heat rolling off his lips. Energy crackles between their mouths and Dean finds himself yearning powerfully for a kiss. “You are doing that on purpose. I’m beginning to think you are evil too.”

Jimmy chuckles. “We match.” 

“Heh… we are mates.” Dean points out, inching their lips ever closer.

Instead of answering, Jimmy closes the distance between them and tilts his head to fit their lips together. It’s a little bit like being hit with lightening; despite the fact that Jimmy’s lips are warm and soft against Dean’s. It is his _mate_ and that means everything; makes the kiss that much more meaningful. He sighs softly, his lips parting to tease Jimmy in. The alpha obliges, deepening the kiss in an unhurried way, as if they have all the time in the world. A knock on the door says otherwise.

“Mr. Smith.” His secretary’s voice sounds through the wood. “You’ve got five minutes to get back upstairs.

Dean draws away regretfully. He looks up at Jimmy and notes that the alpha’s lips are slightly red and shiny. He brushes his thumb over them. “Back to it, huh?”

“If we must.” The alpha sounds like he’s being marched into hell.

“Don’t worry. Lunch will be before you know it and I can take you to a great place nearby. How do you feel about sushi?” Dean takes Jimmy’s hand and leads him from the office.

“No lunch time knot?” Jimmy is definitely pouting.

“Nope! You have to at least buy me lunch.” Dean tosses a wink over his shoulder. “… and maybe dinner too. You know, since I’m your mate and all. Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth your while.”

***

At lunch, Dean tries to get out of the board room before they are roped into a corporate lunch, but no such luck. Both he and Jimmy are called out by Adler and asked to attend what is deemed an “idea generating” session. Instead of delicious sushi, they go to some really expensive steak place that while good, is a little bit heavier than Dean likes to go for lunch. He sits next to Jimmy and they hold hands underneath the table. Throughout the lunch meeting, the two only let go to write each other notes on the legal pad placed between them on the table. If anyone notices it, nothing is said.

Dean finds out that Jimmy went to the New York University and has a Master’s degree in finance. He’s originally from Illinois and up until now has been living in Chicago. When the company decided to merge, he was offered a position at Sandover in the finance department and plans to move to Columbus when the merger is completed. This turns out to be perfect, because of course, they are mates and Dean plans to waste no time at all in mating. (Okay, he’s trying to rein himself in here, he’s getting up in years and would like to have pups before he gets too old for it.) Jimmy would like to have pups too and isn’t picky about how many they have. His favorite food is hamburgers but he’s clearly enjoying his steak a lot too. Dean notices that he picks at his salad and teases him about this. He’s greatly amused when the alpha eats it all in what seems like amusement. Jimmy is an only child to parents that are already elderly. He has no pets and while he dates, he hasn’t been in a serious relationship in a long time.

Dean spends so much of lunch peppering the alpha with questions that he barely shares anything with the alpha at all; a fact that’s pointed out to him when they get back into the meeting. Unfortunately, they don’t get to write to each other much through the afternoon session. Dean presents his talk for nearly an hour and then has to answer a lot of questions. Shortly after that, Jimmy gets up to give the report of his company’s current finances and talks about the implications the merger is going to have for all involved.

Dean can’t help himself when Jimmy returns to his seat. _I have a smart, sexy alpha._

Jimmy’s grin is contagious. _Right back at you, my PR guru. I’m very impressed._

Dean can’t stop himself from blushing. _Thanks._

_Do I get rewards for compliments?_ The corners of Jimmy’s lips are twitching. Dean automatically knows he’s joking.

_A mate as awesome as me isn’t enough?_

_Actually, it is._ Jimmy sobers, his face honest. When he glances at Dean, there’s a warm light in his blue eyes. _I never dreamed I would mate, let alone to someone like you. You seem… perfect. Not perfect in general. Perfect for me._

Damn. When Dean looks into Jimmy’s eyes, he’s lost. He remembers his mom describing what it was like to look in his father’s eyes the first time and Dean understands now. He can tell that Jimmy isn’t just his alpha; he’s going to be a good alpha. He can see keen intelligence, good humor, and warm kindness gazing back at him and it nearly steals his breath away. He looks down to the tablet, grinning as he writes. _I feel the same way. You are perfect for me._

Jimmy takes his hand under the table and it’s everything Dean’s ever wanted.

***

The meeting doesn’t let out until 6 pm and they are both starving. Dean makes good on his promise and takes them to his favorite sushi restaurant where they sit next to each other and shared food off of each other’s plates. After that, Dean suggests that Jimmy come stay with him at his place, because… well, mating, and all. Jimmy agrees and they stop by his hotel so he can grab his things and check out, then they head back to Dean’s place. They are greeted at the door by the yowling of Dean’s cat, who is miffed that he’s late with her dinner. While Jimmy goes off to settle in, Dean feeds the cat and calls his mom.

She answers on the first ring. “Hello Sweetie! Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Mom. It is.” Dean takes a breath because he’s not sure how she’ll react though he thinks she’ll be happy for him. “I met my mate today.”

“You did?” There’s a moment of silence. “How?”

“He came to a board meeting today. He’s from Chicago and his name is Jimmy. It’s just like you said, Mom. I knew right away.”

“Did you? That’s wonderful, Dean.” His mother’s voice is genuinely pleased. “Are you going to mate right away?”

Mom didn’t even question it. That’s what Dean loves about his mother. She trusts his judgement. “I want to. Is that… bad?”

She chuckles. “Nope, I don’t think so. I would have mated your dad right away if he would have let me. He was skittish though. Your Jimmy isn’t?”

“No, he seems right there with me. He’s perfect.” A small sound behind him catches Dean’s attention and he turns to see Jimmy standing in the hallway that opens into the living room. Their eyes catch and Dean smiles. “He’s everything I didn’t know I wanted.”

Ellen laughs. “Well, don’t let me keep you from him. Oh, Dean?”

“Yes Mom?”

“You bring him home this weekend, you here?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too.”  Hanging up is the first time Dean takes his eyes away from Jimmy.

Jimmy leans his hip against the doorway. “You told your mom about me?”

“I did.” Dean looks away, blushing. “I was excited. Is that okay?” He’s startled out of his shyness when Jimmy takes his chin and moves his head so they are looking at each other.

“It’s fine, Dean. I like that you are excited. I… don’t know if anyone has been so happy about… just me before.” The alpha’s voice is light but there’s a hint of wonder and perhaps a little bit of sadness because he’s never had this until now.

“Of course, I’m happy. I wanted a mate and now… here you are. I didn’t think I’d ever get one.” Dean says as he leans their foreheads together. “My parents are true mates, you know. I grew up my whole life listening to how they got together and I just… I always wanted that.”

“That’s why you are so sure we are.” Jimmy observes, his voice quiet.

“Yes. I…” Dean draws back, feeling just a hesitant moment of doubt. He’s sure. He knows he is and for the first time, he wonders if Jimmy is as certain. “Don’t you feel it?”

Jimmy nods, drawing Dean back in. “I do feel it…I just… I’ve never felt anything like it. I’ve never seen anything like it. My parents were an arranged mateship. They deal well together and are fond of each other but that’s all it is. It’s not like…” He shakes his head. “I am trusting you to guide me here, Dean. I’m in your hands.”

Dean smiles and touches their lips together gently. “I won’t let you down, alpha.”

“Even if I fall?”

“Especially if you fall.” Dean answers, again finding that secure place that tells him that Jimmy is it for him. It’s a force of nature and he won’t deny that voice. “I’m falling too so come with me?” He unwinds from Jimmy’s arms and begins to draw him back down the hall towards the master bedroom.

“Gladly.” Jimmy’s voice behind him is bright with humor as Dean drags him into the bed.

“Now. We can mate or we can just knot.” Dean says as he pulls the knot of his tie out and tosses the slip of silk over an armchair in the corner. He goes back for Jimmy’s tie while the alpha thinks.

“I thought we were mating.” Jimmy once again sounds a little hesitant.

Dean doesn’t blame him. It’s a lot to take in. “Well, I want to mate. I’ve waited a lifetime for you.” He unbuttons the alpha’s rumpled suit jacket and tugs it off of his arms. “But I understand that this is sudden. I’m sure but I don’t expect you to be. My dad needed convincing. If you need time, it’s okay. It’s a mateship, not a monarchy.”

Jimmy snorts. “I might like being ruled by room.” Despite the hard noise of humor, Dean sees Jimmy’s blue eyes soften as the alpha reaches for Dean’s coat and divests him of it. “That you’d be willing to wait tells me everything that I need to know, Dean.” His fingers catch on Dean’s buttons and began to slide them loose. “I’ll mate you. Right now.”

Dean can’t keep the smile off of his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy grins back at him as he methodically begins to pull Dean’s suspenders down.

 When air hits his thighs, Dean realizes that he is standing in the room only in his boxer shorts. “You are a little single minded there, alpha.” Jimmy, on the other hand, is only missing his tie and jacket.

“What can I say? Someone has been teasing my knot all day.” The alpha shrugs, his hands settling on the waist band of Dean’s shorts and pulling him down his hips. “And I’ve been imagining what you’d look like naked and needed to see.”

Dean allows himself to be fully stripped. He steps out of the shorts, takes a full pace back and spreads his arms, inviting Jimmy to look his fill. “Like what you see?” He’s half hard but a couple of loose strokes brings him to full hardness. More, the stimulation starts the slick leaking and within moments, it can be smelled in the air.

“God damn am I lucky.” Jimmy breathes as he steps in towards Dean. Instead of kissing him, the alpha takes his hips and pulls Dean’s bare body flush with his own while he scents the omega again.

The feeling of Jimmy’s clothes against his bare flesh drives a shiver over Dean’s body and he rolls his hips, just so he can enjoy the feeling of fabric as he drags his cock over it. “When do I get to see my alpha?” He asks, tugging Jimmy away from his neck by using the man’s dark hair. It feels like silk between his fingers.

Jimmy seems to have forgotten that he’s not naked, but once reminded, he grins. “Now if you like.”

“I do like.” Dean says, plopping down to the edge of the bed to watch the alpha. “Strip.”

Jimmy bows before him, waggling his eyebrows. “Your wish is my command.”

Giggling, Dean watches as his alpha’s long thin fingers unbutton his shirt and slide it from his arms. He licks his lips when those same fingers open the leather belt and pull it free. Dean’s eyes are riveted to Jimmy as the alpha bares inch after inch of flesh until he’s completely revealed to the omega’s hungry eyes. “Beautiful.” Dean whispers in awe, taking in broad shoulders, slim waist, and thick thighs. His eyes finally settled on his alpha’s cock jutting up from the thatch of dark hair at the juncture of Jimmy’s thighs. He finds himself licking his lips again. Precum leaks from the slit and Dean finds himself wishing for a taste.

As if reading his mind, Jimmy wraps his fingers around his own cock and strokes down it, his eyes on Dean’s face the entire time. “It’s so tempting to see you wrap your lips around my cock….” He steps closer and from where Dean is sitting, that could be very easy to do. “But not this time. It’s our mating. I want to be inside of you.”

Dean nods in agreement quickly as Jimmy crowds him on the bed, causing the omega to scramble back across the sheets. He only gets about halfway across before the alpha catches his hips and drags him over onto his belly. He’s never been strong armed this way in bed before and a laugh bursts from his lips as he finds himself face down on the sheets, secretly thrilled that his alpha had the strength to pull that off. “Gonna take me now, alpha?” Dean teases as he turns his head to the side and watches Jimmy crawl over him.

“Yup. Sure am, my Mate.” Jimmy answers, his voice cheerful as he runs his hands over the curve of Dean’s ass.

It tickles and Dean giggles despite himself, but the laughter quickly because a gasp as Jimmy’s hands separate his cheeks and his fingers find Dean’s leaking hole. With a moan, he rolls his hips back against Jimmy’s fingers and is pleased when one breeches him.

“So wet for me already.” Jimmy’s voice has dropped an octave already and the rumble of it thrills Dean.

“Want you, alpha.” He shoves his hips back, forcing the finger to fuck further into him. “Don’t make me wait.”

“Never.” True to his word, Jimmy adds a second finger and begins to ruthlessly fuck them into Dean’s dripping heat. The moans that escape the omega’s mouth are already wrecked and become more frantic when the alpha adds another. Dean’s ready to beg the first time those fingers strike his prostate, but those pleas fall on deaf ears because Jimmy clearly hasn’t decided he’s ready yet. Another finger is added as Dean pants against the bed, his fingers knotting into the sheets as he holds on for dear life.

Until he finally has enough and reaches behind him to grab Jimmy’s arm so he can hold the alpha still with firm fingers. “Enough. Give me your knot. NOW.”

Jimmy surges forward and catches his lips for the first time in ages. Dean realizes two things at once: first that he has hungered for the sweet taste of his alpha’s lips and second, that he is utterly empty without Jimmy’s fingers inside of him.

“Please.” He breaths against Jimmy’s lips before plunging his tongue inside to take the kiss from filling to filthy in less than a second. Their tongues tangle in the moments before he feels the blunt head of Jimmy’s cock nudging against his prepared hole. Dean doesn’t wait for the alpha, he shifts back and impales himself, feeling deliciously full and powerful in the moments that Jimmy is reeling. It’s clear he shorted a few brain cells out because the alpha behind him is panting raggedly as Dean takes him all the way inside.

Then Jimmy’s hands are hard on Dean’s hips as he pulls back and drives himself back into Dean with a force that sends his body jarring forward. Dean’s moans are swallowed into Jimmy’s lips as they kiss over Dean’s left shoulder. They settle into a rhythm that pounds the headboard into the wall before them (which Dean’s neighbors are going to love) and makes them both breathless. Dean loses track of time as his alpha fills him, he thinks of nothing but the feeling of being stretched full and the stars that spark behind his eyes lids each time Jimmy pounds into his prostate. He’s not sure what changes, but suddenly Jimmy is pulling him up to his knees so that they are both upright, Dean’s back flush with Jimmy’s chest. It takes only two thrusts before Dean is falling forward again, though just far enough for him to catch himself with a hand to the top of the headboard. It doesn’t stop the sound (quite the contrary, they become louder, if anything) but it allows him to brace himself against the full force of Jimmy fucking him with all the strength he has left.

It’s nothing short of magnificent. Each thrust is hitting where it matters and a litany of moans and curses leaks from Dean’s lips before Jimmy reaches around and grabs Dean’s cock. He knows nothing else after that, it takes one tight stroke with a twist at the end before he comes all over the pillows and the headboard with a scream. Jimmy pounds into him from behind frantically, his knot swelling until it finally catches on his rim and the alpha is coming inside of him. He fucks Dean through it, his movements finally slowing and stilling so they can both collapse together on the bed. Dean groans when he lands in the wet spot.

“Where’s my bite?” He whines.

Jimmy shifts and his teeth scrape the spot where neck meets shoulder. “Right here. Are you ready?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I’ve been ready forever.”

Jimmy swats the side of Dean’s ass with a chuckle. “Mouthy omega.”

“Your mouthy omega.” Dean reminds him. He’s about to add something more when Jimmy’s teeth bite into his flesh. There’s a bright burst of pain and then Dean is coming a second time. (He had no clue that was going to happen – hell, he hadn’t even known he was hard again.) The pleasure leaves him limp and drifting beneath Jimmy as the alpha settles down and pulls him into his arms. They are on their sides, back to chest still. When Dean comes to himself, he is warm and comfortable and has been moved from the wet spot. “That was perfect.”

“Damn near.” Jimmy agrees, his fingers stroking lightly up and down Dean’s side.

“Only near? What could be better?” Dean jerks in Jimmy’s arms, trying to look over his shoulder at the alpha.

Jimmy only chuckles and kisses the spot underneath his earlobe. “When I get my bite later tonight.”

Dean has no choice but to agree.


End file.
